


Don't Move

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't want his lover to move since he feels safe and warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Tony's lover is left anonymous, so this piece could fit anyone's headcanon.
> 
> Written for kaige68 because I promised her words this week.

Tony didn’t want to move. In fact, he snuggled deeper into his lover’s embrace.

He felt warm, safe and comfortable for the first time in a very long time. There had been no nightmares to disturb his sleep, and that was something he was going to thank his lover for when the man finally joined him in the land of the living.

He groaned when he felt his lover shift against him as if to leave their nest of covers. “Don’t move,” he whined as he grabbed hold of his lover to stop him from leaving.

“I don’t want to, but my bladder has other ideas,” his lover murmured in Tony’s ear.

“I told you that Monster before bed wasn’t a good idea,” Tony grumbled as his lover finished untangling himself and got out of bed.

His lover pushed his face into his pillow and gently growled before heading toward the bathroom, “Shut up and go back to sleep. I’ll only be a minute or two.”

“Humph!” Tony moaned, but didn’t move. His lover would be back soon enough and they could go back to snuggling since they didn’t need to be anywhere or do anything for the next twenty-fours.


End file.
